


Behind The Scenes

by a_bad_poem



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Connor Franta - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've just finished filming. Phil's putting the equipment away, Connor is struggling with his bow tie (which has been caught on his shirt) and Nando's' cheekiness has spread to Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm so original and the only person who thought of this. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!!

Phil shut off the camera, untangling wires carefully before setting it on his nightstand. He'd been given the role of cleaning up the equipment, since Connor was their guest and Dan was just lazy. Dan was settling down from giggling at Connor's inability to get Phil's clip-on tie off his shirt, the lighter haired boy chuckling along as his hands pulled at the accessory. He had pulled off his cat mask and set it beside him; it had been shading his vision. Dan had lost the Pikachu hat, and Phil dropped the sock puppet to better handle the equipment. 

Dan licked over his lips, and idea forming in his mind. He turned his attention to Phil, who was taking the light in one hand and the mic in the other, out into the hall to put them away.

As soon as his boyfriend was out of the room, Dan slowly leaned forward and carefully placed his hand atop one of Connor's, which stopped struggling against the bow tie. Connor looked up at the touch. "What-?"

"Daddy," Dan said in a whisper of a sound, letting his eyelids gently close as he moved in closer, pressing his lips against Connor's.

Connor made a little squeak, his cheeks immediately beginning to burn red. He knew Dan and Phil were in a relationship, even as his eyes fell shut and he leaned into the kiss.

It wasn't innocent for long before Dan pressed his palm against Connor's clothed crotch, flicking his tongue out to lick the other YouTuber's bottom lip.

Connor gasped at the foreign touch, Dan taking the opportunity to push his tongue inside. He began to move his hand, massaging Connor's dick through the jeans. Dan gently parted their lips when he felt Connor nearly at his hardest. 

"D-Dan," Connor stammered out as the dark haired boy locked brown eyes with him. Connor felt the heat from his face all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

Dan almost smiled, a little quirk of his lips before he undid the button on Connor's pants. Connor sat back, his worries beginning to fade away, replaced by adrenaline. Dan pulled the rest of Connor's pants away, letting them drop over the edge of Phil's bed.

Connor's bulge had been obvious in his jeans, but now with just his white boxers it was prominent. Dan licked over his lips, anxiously pulling Connor's boxers down to join his dark jeans. He wasn't as big as Phil, but Dan was happy with it. 

He shifted Connor's legs further apart, shimming in between them on his knees. He leaned down, placing his hands gently on the outsides of Connor's thighs. Dan wasted no time, opening his mouth and taking Connor halfway in. He paused to swirl his tongue around the shaft, knowing from aconnor's squeaks and gasps he was doing as good as usual. 

Connor was trying to be quiet, leaning back on his hands, unsure how Phil would react when he inevitably came back into the room. Dan was the best he'd ever had (though he didn't have sex often), and he couldn't help but feel jealous of Phil. 

Dan started moving his head up and down, taking just a little bit more of Connor's length into his mouth with each go.

"Dan, wh--" Phil cut himself off as he walked through his bedroom door, forgetting what he had been about to ask. He blinked twice, making sure the scene in front of him was real. Dan, with his lips still wrapped around Connor's cock, was looking up at Phil with round, innocent eyes. Connor's face was flushed, appearing much more concerned about the fact that Phil had seen than Dan was. 

Phil still stood frozen in the doorway, only snapping out of it when Dan simply began moving his head again. Connor gasped sharply at the sudden movement, hips twitching up further into Dan's mouth. 

Connor winced in fear as Phil strode forward, but the British boy only pulled Dan up onto his hands and knees by his waist. "So impatient," he murmured for what seemed like the millionth time. 

Dan hadn't let Connor's dick slip from his mouth, and he smiled around the length as he felt Phil's hands on him, tugging down his trousers. Connor would've been more in shock of Phil's apparent agreement, but Dan was incredible at sucking dick and he was focused on the hotness of it all. 

Phil tugged his jeans off and left it beside Connor's on the floor. He asked Connor to grab the lube, and after some stammering, Connor reached behind him and retrieved the substance out of Phil's nightstand. He passed it to Phil wordlessly, nearly dropping it when Dan sucked particularily hard on a pleasurable spot.

Phil stood and Connor was reminded of how tall both the British boys were, watching in some sort of awe as Phil dropped his boxers. His half-hard cock sprang free and proudly stood tall as Phil squirted some lube onto his hand.

"Wait for me, yeah?" Phil mumbled, and he took Connor a moment to realize what he'd meant. He nodded his head, bracing himself to hold in his orgasm until Phil said it was alright. 

Dan was getting tired of using his mouth, needing something in his bum. He pulled off Connor's length with a satisfying 'pop', immediately whining out "Philllll."

"Ssh," Phil said comfortingly, already stroking his shaft. He reached out his free hand and ran his fingers through Dan's fringe once. "Almost ready. Keep taking care of Connor. You're doing so well."

Connor was slightly surprised at what Phil was saying, though Dan didn't seem to think twice about it, dipping his head to suck on Connor's balls for a bit.

Phil found himself growing harder not only because of his hand, but because he was watching Dan and Connor together. Once he was ready he silently caught Connor's attention, then gripped Dan's bum cheeks and spread them. He spat once into Dan's exposed hole, Dan shuddering and letting out a gasp of air against Connor's shaft with the feeling. 

Connor gasped as well, Dan's hot breath ghosting over his length. Phil smiled amusedly, keeping his hands on Dan's bum as he slowly pushed inside. Connor watched Phil's length disappear inside Dan, his eyes wide, Dan's throaty groans swimming through his mind.

"Ph-Phil," Connor stammered in warning, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. He was grateful when Phil nodded, shooting his load down Dan's throat. Dan hummed happily, eyes closing as he swallowed the warm liquid down. 

Once Dan was finished he pulled off with a moan, immediately tossing his head back and shouting his boyfriend's name.

Connor swallowed roughly, licking over his lips. Seeing Dan's flustered cheeks and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure was enough to get him aroused again.

Phil lifted one hand from Dan's bum cheek to wave Connor silently over, still keeping a steady rhythmic thrust into Dan. Connor shimmied out from where he was half underneath Dan, crawling carefully over to where Phil stood. 

"D-daddy?" Dan squeaked, craning his neck to watch Connor slip out of his peripheral vision. 

"I'm right here, baby," Connor replied immediately, as if it were an instinct. Phil placed the lube into his hands, and Connor understood what the taller boy was thinking. He lubed himself up carelessly, tossing the bottle somewhere behind him once he was done. He stood up beside Phil, and the Brit shifted over to make room, causing a shout from Dan.

Connor guided himself inside, nearly existing right then and there because of the tightness. Phil's cock pushing against his on one side, Dan's walls clenching on the other. "Daddy!" The boy cried out, the large load in his bum an odd feeling of pleasurable pain. 

Phil helped Connor along, and soon enough the two were thrusting deep into Dan, who was writhing underneath them. 

Connor was on the verge of releasing, unable to hold back anymore, when Dan spoke up. "Phil...D-daddy, I want to cum," he whimpered, tilting his head to look up over his shoulder at the two pounding into him. 

Phil glanced in Connor's direction, waiting for him to give the order. Connor nodded, pausing a moment to catch his breath before he said, "Yes, you can cum. Cum with us, baby, scream for us." He didn't know where this was coming from, but he enjoyed it, actually smiled as sweat dampened his brow. 

Not a second later and Dan was releasing onto Phil's colourful bed sheets, moaning and shouting. Connor was next, and before Dan had finished he was emptying his load into the Brit with a final stuttered thrust. Phil held on for only seconds after that, making sure he was deep inside Dan before filling the boy's hole yet again. 

Phil and Connor pulled out together, cold air smacking Dan's hole. He shuddered as his boyfriend and fellow YouTuber lay themselves gently beside him. Connor ghosted his fingers over Dan's fringe, brushing it out of his face.

"We need to collab more often, don't you think?" He murmured, catching Phil's gaze for a second with a matching lustful glint. 

"Yes daddy," Dan agreed happily, smiling innocently with crinkly eyes and all.


End file.
